NoWay
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: It was a normal day in the boring life of Samantha. But what happens when she goes home and wakes up the next morning in a place thought only to be a fantasy?


Disclaimer: I in no way own the Harry Potter characters or anything that relates to them. (Ex. Hogwarts) I only own the Character's I made up and the plot…however lame it maybe. Warning that the first chapter is slow, the second chapter picks it up though so it's worth it.

Title: No... Way

Summary: It was a normal day in the boring life of Samantha. But what happens when she goes home and wakes up the next morning in a place thought only to be a fantasy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

"Remember class! Homework is on page 347!" Ms. Cummings yelled out as all the student's ran from the English room.

Samantha slowly packed her things up, sighing tiredly.

"You're the last one Sam?" Ms. Cummings asking smiling friendly. Ms. Cummings baby blue eyes sparkled happily as a stray blue hair settled against her pale cheek bone.

Samantha took her hair tie out letting her layered brown hair fall past her shoulders. She blinked her chocolate hazel eyes and nodded with a frown on her plush pale rose lips, contrasting with her honey tanned skin.

"Yea Amanda, unlike everyone else I happen to be…interested somewhat in your lesson's" she said walked towards Ms. Cummings.

Samantha's wearing a tight blue spaghetti strap tank top, with dark blue jeans and black heels showing off her black painted toe nails.

"Really? I'm surprised, school in general is boring to you" Ms. Cummings said shocked as she smoothed out her blue sundress and then grabbed her briefcase.

"Well you have known me my whole life since you're my older cousin, so I'll let that comment slide" Samantha said as they left the classroom, locking the door behind them.

"That reminds me, how is Dan doing?" Amanda said worriedly as they walked through the halls of Salem High School.

"The same as always he works; comes home, eat, watches TV then leaves to either gets stoned or drunk with his friends. Nothing's changed at all with him" Samantha said emotionlessly as they exited the school and walked towards the parking lot.

Amanda sighed in disappointment while shaking her head. "I really wish he would think about you and the girls for once" she said sadly as they approached two cars.

One car was a black SUV with blue flames on the side and lack leather inside of it.

The other car is an old mustang, black with green and silver flames on the sides. Black leather inside with green and sliver snakes embroider into the seat coverings.

"You're kidding right? He'll always be Daniel no matter what happens. Nothing will ever change him, ever" Samantha said walking towards the mustang.

Amanda smiled at the car, "I still remember the first time you saw this car" she said lowly lost in the memory.

"There was nothing but two tires and an old engine" Amanda giggled out happily.

Samantha pet the car's hood lovingly. "He sure has come a long way, haven't you Salazar?" she whispered out stroking the door handle.

Amanda giggled again causing Samantha to look at her with a dark scowl.

"I still can't believe you named the car. And a name from a fantasy book, no less" she giggled out letting her blue waist length hair down from her bun.

Samantha glared heatedly at Amanda causing her to stop giggling.

"I happen to love the name. No matter where it came from" she said blankly as she slipped intot he drivers seat.

"So where are the girls at anyhow?" Amanda asked hesitatingly as she approached the mustang.

"With Leah, she's going to let them stay for the weekend so I can 'relax'. She worries to much" Samantha sighing shaking her head and starting Salazar.

"She is right though, you've been pushing yourself too hard. You're only sixteen and yet you act like a thirty year old woman" Amanda pointed out getting into her car.

Samantha turned her radio on and Akon's new song 'Blame me' started to blare through the speakers.

Amanda turned her radio on causing T-Pains 'Buy You a Drank' to blare from her speakers.

"See you Monday!" Amanda yelled out waving before leaving the parking lot and speeding down the road towards the highway.

Samantha rolled her eyes as she placed her backpack into the passenger seat and peeled out of the parking lot.

"I can't believe what they said, I am relaxed. I have homework, two adopted daughters to take care of and a twenty year old brother to baby. I have no time to play around" she muttered to herself slowing down at a red light.

Rihanna's 'Shut Up and Drive' started to play; just as a green Jag pulled up next to Samantha.

A couple of girl's were ion the car laughing.

Samantha sighed and reached into her backseat pulling a bottle of vodka out and opened it with one hand.

"Oh look at Cummings! She thinks she's so cool drinking and driving!" one girl with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes sneered out looking at Samantha with disgust.

"Fuck off Brianna, I'm not in the mood for your shit" Samantha said calmly taking a few gulps of the vodka before putting it back where she got it.

"How dare you! You can't talk to Brianna like that!" the second girl with brown hair and ugly brown eyes screeched out loudly.

The light turned green and they both too off.

"Actually I can Wenny, as you know I'm the principal of the school. So I can do as I please" Samantha reminded them easily, then took a sharp right into a beautiful apartment complex.

Palm trees were everywhere and the grass was a lush green.

"I hate this damn place" she muttered darkly as she parked in a empty spot next to a new Mercedes.

Samantha grabbed her book bag and got out of Salazar unhappily.

Samantha walked towards building B and when into the lobby.

People were bustling about, happily talking to each other.

Samantha walked to the mailboxes and opened the lock, causing several envelopes to fall into her awaiting hands.

She then closed the mailbox and made her way towards the elevators.

"Hello Sammy" a male voice whispered out huskily in her ear as she stood in front of the elevator doors, waiting for them to open.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Ander's?" Samantha snapped out angrily glaring at the man through their reflection.

The man has short spiked black hair, tanned skin, hazel/blue eyes and wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black wife beater.

"Aww come on Sammy, don't me by my last name! Call me Derek!" Derek said smiling charmingly.

The elevator doors opened allowing them to enter the empty elevator.

"I'm not calling you by your first name Ander's. And if you call me that ridicules nickname again I will make it so you turn completely female" Samantha threatened calmly after she pushed the 6 button.

Derek's face paled as he gulped loudly.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened showing an empty hallway.

Samantha left the elevator without another work and went to apartment 637.

Before Samantha could open her door, the apartment door across from her banged open.

"Sam! There you are!" a happy female voice yelled out.

Samantha craned her head around her shoulder to look at the girl.

The girl has shoulder length green hair, green eyes, pale white skin and wearing a green bikini.

"Forest, I thought you went to Florida?" Samantha asked unlocking the door and walking inside, leaving the door wide open.

Forest bounced into her apartment happily.

"I was, but then I gave the ticket to mom. She needed a vacation! Working three jobs a day, taking care of dad, making dinner… she pushed herself too hard" she sighed out following Samantha into her kitchen.

"So what are you in the mood for? Spaghetti or shrimp scampi?" she asked opening the silver door to her refrigerator.

"Shrimp scampi, we've been having spaghetti for the past three days" Forest sighed out in disgust.

Samantha pulled out a large container and closed the door, turning towards the large microwave.

Forest sighed dazedly as she looked around the kitchen from her barstool seat. "I love your kitchen Sam, it's so clean and neat" she said happily smiling.

"It has to be when I have children running around" Samantha said simply opening a cupboard and taking out two forks.

Forest smiled even more when the microwave beeped. "Those girls adore you Sam, you have to admit you make a wonderful mother" she said softly as Samantha got the container out and walked over to Forest, sitting across from her.

"They don't remember their real mother's. They were both one when they died" she said simply starting to eat.

Forest dug in also, happily eating to her hearts content.

"When is Danny getting home?" she asked lowly looking at the clock.

The clock read 6:48 pm in flashing neon lights.

"He'll be home in an hour, I'm just going to let him cook his own dinner. I need sleep to do my homework tomorrow" Samantha said blankly as she picked up the empty container and carried it to the sink.

"Do you think I could stay the night? Dad's been drinking today" Forest asked shakily as fear appeared in her eyes.

Samantha sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Sure you can borrow a pair of my clothes. I don't want you to go back over there" she said sternly as the both walked into the living room.

Forest plopped down on the leather couch as Samantha closed her door and locked it.

"So what do you want to do?" Forest asked as Samantha went over to a rack and looked through it.

"Let's watch… Shawn of the Dead" she said picking the movie out.

Forest grinned and jumped off the couch, "Let's go then!" she cheered grabbing Samantha's hand and dragged her down the dark hallway and barged into the last room at the end of the hall.

"It's so dark in here!" Forest complained whining and felt her way along the wall until she hit the light switch and turned it on with a triumph sound.

Light flooded the room from the lamp beside the door.

The bedroom was large with a king size bed, large dresser, plasma TV, stereo with large speakers, a desktop and laptop on top of the desk by the balcony.

"Wow you rearranged!" Forest giggled jumping on the king size bed and snuggling into the large black comforter.

Samantha walked over to the TV and pushed aside the hanging cover next to it showing: a DVD player, VCR, PS2, XBOX 360 and a small rack with DVDs, VHS', CDs and video games there.

"Go ahead and pick out some clothes" she said popping the movie in and turned the TV on.

Forest jumped out of the bed and hopped to the dresser.

"So do you have math homework?" she asked changing into a sports bra, blue underwear and pulling on some black basketball shorts.

Sam sighed as she pushed the movie in and walked over to the dresser.

"No I have to look over the transfer student list, and then look at all the teacher's sick days" she explained undressing and changing into a black tank top and boxers.

Forest hopped over to the bed and Sam followed at a calmer pace.

"You know Sam, I still don't understand how you can rule over the school at only sixteen" Forest sighed out slipping into the bed and underneath the covers.

Sam turned the lights off and climbed in also. "The school has been in my family for centuries. Dan isn't mature enough to handle the school. Besides he never graduated from high school either" she said tiredly, her eyes fluttering closed.

Forest sighed also as her eyelids fluttered close, "Your superwoman Sam, you have to do everything by magic to get anything done" she muttered as they both fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------

Hey everyone! yea I'm back with a new story, I told you I would update in time, lol. No beta on this story, just Micro Word. Let me know what you think about this story and depending on the reviews will tell me if I'll update it or not. Well I'm going to update to chapter 2 anyhow but still that's besides the point! lol I'm going to update on Life's a Bitch here pretty soon also. I have a few days off work this week so I can update faster. (Wensday, Friday, Saturday morning and Sunday) I should have at least chapter 2 up here and on Life's a Bitch. No promises but imma really try!


End file.
